parody_of_thumpers_ohannafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Great Spider-Man Detective (CarsFan360's Style)
thumb|400px|The Great Spider-Man Detective Cast *Basil of Baker Street - Spider Man (Ultimate Spider Man) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Scarlet Spider (Ultimate Spider Man) *Olivia Flaversham - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Hiram Flaversham - Lynn Sr. (The Loud House) *Professor Ratigan - Doctor Octopus (Ultimate Spider Man) *Fidget - Vulture (Ultimate Spider Man) *Toby - Hulk (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Mrs. Judson - Aunt May (Ultimate Spider Man) *Miss Kitty Mouse - Black Widow (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Miss Kitty Mouse's twin sisters - Mrs. Marvel and Wasp (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Ratigan's thug - Sinister Six (Ultimate Spider Man) *Felicia - Hela (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Bill the Lizard - Lizard (Ultimate Spider Man) *Bartholomew - Bratty Kid (The Loud House) *Queen Mousetoria - Storm (Wolverine and the X-Men) *Rat Trap Female Patron - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Lady Mouse - Rogue (Wolverine and the X-Men) *The Juggling Octopus - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *The Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Salamander - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery UltimateSpiderManAdventures 1 Cover.png|Spider Man as Basil of Baker Street Scarlet Spider USM 15.png|Scarlet Spider as Dr. David Q. Dawson Lola (Tarzan).png|Lola Loud as Olivia Flaversham Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Sr. as Hiram Flaversham Doctor Octopus 2nd Nanotech Form.jpg|Doctor Octopus as Professor Ratigan Vulture from Ultimate Spider Man.png|Vulture as Fidget Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as Toby Aunt May face.png|Aunt May as Mrs. Judson Black Widow.png|Black Widow as Miss Kitty Mouse Ms Marvel angry.png|Mrs. Marvel Wasp going after Whirlwind.png|and Wasp as Miss Kitty Mouse's twin sisters The_First_Sinister_Six.png|Sinister Six as Ratigan's Thugs Hela.png|Hela as Felicia No879909734.PNG|Lizard as Bill the Lizard Bratty Kid full body.png|Bratty Kid as Bartholomew No250px-X-Men_Storm_Main.png|Storm as Queen Mousetoria Gogo.png|GoGo Tomago as Rat Trap Female Patron The_Avengers_Rogue.jpg|Rogue as Lady Mouse GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as The Juggling Octopus Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit the Frog as The Frog Fozzie Bear 3.png|Fozzie Bear as Salamander Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:CarsFan360